


happiness

by elleo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, georgie is alive and hes mentioned once, its not done yet but idk when ill have to motivation to finish lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleo/pseuds/elleo
Summary: love really is a strange feeling, especially to bill denbrough.





	happiness

The feeling was a strange one for sure, but that didn't mean it wasn't nice. The aforementioned feeling was love - and Bill Denbrough was experiencing it for possibly the first time in his life.  
Despite being raised with fairly homophobic parents, Bill had still fallen head over heels for another boy; one that just so happened to be one of his best friends; Stanley Uris (though Bill often just referred to him as Stan).  
Bill did not know if Stan was even interested in boys - and would not dare to ask him, but either way; he was still very much in love.  
He could go on for hours about Stan; everything about him was perfect in Bill's eyes. He felt comfortable around him in a way he had never felt with anyone, not even the other members of the loser's club.

It had been about a month since he indentified these feelings, and he was already not sure how to deal with them. He wasn't going to just walk up to Stan and tell him how he felt, there was no way he'd be able to do that - at least not right now.  
It was midnight and Bill was awake, sprawled across his bed thinking about Stan. Soon enough, he felt himself drifting off to sleep while lost in thought.

When Bill woke up the next morning, he quickly ate breakfast, said goodbye to his parents, and rushed out the door.  
He had planned to see Stan today, so he wanted to make sure he wasn't late, but at the same time; he did not want to seem too obvious, so he slowed down and casually walked to the field where the two had planned to meet.

Truly, Bill didn't have much of an interest in bird watching, but Stan did; so he would stay with him while he watched the birds and scribbled in his notebook with notes relating to what he had just seen. Sometimes he would tell Bill facts about birds, and he would smile and ask more questions to humor Stan. He was getting slightly more interested though, he could list a few facts about certain birds to others. Today would be no different, when Stan arrived the two were going to be watching birds.

Bill had started to get bored when he heard a very familiar voice from not far behind him. Stan was running up to him, but was not carrying any of the usual things he took when he went birdwatching. Bill was a little confused, but in all honesty, did not mind.  
Stan sat down next to Bill, and asked the question that made Bill stop in his tracks.

"Bill, I left my birdwatching stuff at your house, did you bring it?" he asked, looking over to him. The silence Stan got as a reply explained everything. He looked around to make sure he didn't bring it, and laughed a little. 

"Right..well, I guess we could just talk instead."

Bill felt bad for not remembering to bring the things required for birdwatching, but he had no issue with spending the time talking to Stan. He was curious though, he knew Stan never liked being off schedule, so why was this time different? He didn't really have the time to think, as Stan started talking before he could finish his thoughts.

"Bill, you ok? You look a little anxious."  
He snaped back to reality and looked at Stan, a nervous smile across his face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
Although Stan didn't completely believe him, he smiled and shuffled a bit. "Soo..What do you want to do? Unless you just want to stay here."

"We c-could go for a walk o-or something?"

"That sounds nice."

And with that, the two began walking in the woods together. The sun was out, and Bill was too focused on Stan and how beautiful he looked in the sunlight to listen to Stan talking about birds. Bill was glad Stan wasn't paying attention, he didn't want to come up with some excuse as to why he was watching Stan while the other watched birds. 

It was peaceful, Bill was sure he could stay like this forever, just as long as he got to be with Stan. Every time he was with him, nothing else mattered and nothing could ever go wrong. It was like any stress or worries he had went away the second he saw Stan's face. He had no idea how he'd ever tell him, and truthfully, he didn't ever plan on it. It would be painful, but he'd eventually get over it, right?

Wrong.

It was a few hours later when he came to the conclusion there was absolutely no way he was just going to get over Stan. He knew he had to tell him or else he wouldn't be able to take it. The two had spent hours telling dumb jokes and laughing, they barely noticed the sun was starting to go down. They had been with eachother the entire day, even if their parents would be mad due to their absences. Stan had a beautiful smile and a beautiful laugh, and Bill felt himself falling in love even more every time he saw the other boy smile. After watching the sunset with eachother, the two began to head back home.

The journey home was just as peaceful as the rest of the day, with Bill talking about his brother Georgie and Stan talking about birds. Eventually, Stan had to head home, but before he did, he gave Bill a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off before Bill could respond. Bill just stood there, blush covering his cheeks and thousands of questions racing through his mind. He didn't even have a chance to say anything to him before he left, and he was confused, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy. His crush had just kissed him and he knew he'd never forget it. Perhaps even more unexpected, Bill's friend, Richie Tozier, walked up behind him and laughed.

"Hey Billy, when's the wedding? Am I invited?"


End file.
